


Surprise

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I'm awful at titles and ending porn. A fill for the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

The light in Ludwig’s study was on, shining out from under the door and alerting everyone in the dark hallway as to the homeowner’s whereabouts. Despite his size, Ivan was very quiet when he wanted to be, and as the door slowly opened, he had to smother a giggle. There was Ludwig, working away like it was his job. Which it was, technically. While Ivan got his work done, he certainly never worked on weekends while his boyfriend was spending the night.

Goodness, wouldn’t that be selfish? So he would just have to teach Ludwig a lesson in manners, wouldn’t he? Stepping up behind Ludwig’s chair, he jerked it away from the desk, laughing loudly at the undignified squawk of outrage his love gave. Ignoring Ludwig’s sputters, he turned off the desk lamp and set a paperweight on the stack.

“Come come, Ludwig, you’ve got to sleep sometime. The bed’s cold without you~”

Ludwig tried to protest again as he stood, but Ivan picked him up and slung him over his shoulder to carry to the bedroom where Ludwig was dropped on the bed with another squawk. Ivan grinned as he crawled up to Ludwig’s position, but his boyfriend moved back, slippers falling off as he squirmed backwards.

“Ivan, whatever you’re planning, you better stop it right now-!”

That was enough out of him, Ivan thought, so he had pulled Ludwig close again by his foot and now hovered over his body, pinning him down with a knee and hand.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything,” he giggled, rubbing their noses together. “Nothing at all~ I just want to be with you, isn’t that the truth?”

“Yes, but I was working! I have to get that done.”

Such a rude boyfriend, Ivan thought as he kissed Ludwig’s neck and pushed his shirt up. Already, Ludwig was starting to weaken, hardly struggling against the hands undressing him. He unzipped Ludwig’s jeans and reached in to stroke him, free hand on a muscular thigh. Above his head, Ludwig sucked in a gasp, hips squirming with Ivan’s touch. Grinning at the movement and noises, Ivan tugged his jeans and underpants all the way off, then flipped Ludwig onto his side then stomach, lifting his hips into the air. A bottle of lubricant was already hidden among the sheets within easy reach for him to grab and uncap, some gel squeezed out to coat his fingers. 

Wiggling a finger into Ludwig was hard, even with the lube, and Ludwig was shaking already, leaning forward on the bed, braced up by his forearms. His muscly, muscly forearms. Mmmm. He wanted to have those wrapped around his shoulders while he pounded into the other man. Ludwig was always tight, most likely because he was always so uptight and on edge. This would take some of the stress away. Two fingers stretched him out and Ivan leaned on Ludwig’s back, resting his chin on a broad shoulder so he could whisper dirty, dirty things in his ear and lick it, telling him how much he wanted to pound into Ludwig’s ass until they were both hot and sticky. Ludwig groaned louder and shook harder as Ivan pulled out his hand, pausing only to spread more lube on his cock so he could press in without stopping. Every noise Ludwig made during sex was the best because it was completely uninhibited, something he was causing and something Ludwig couldn’t completely control. And it is Ivan's self-given duty to create more of those noises in the world. 

A duty he takes very seriously with the utmost devotion.

Once their hips were together, he reached around to just barely stroke Ludwig with one finger, causing a groan and a delicious wriggle back against Ivan’s movements. Oh yes, lots of stress relief and pent-up annoyance released on both their parts. Pushing against Ludwig’s back so the younger man couldn’t move as well, he pulled out slightly, then pushed back in slowly, taking his time to tease and squeeze, so to speak. His own turn of phrase. Slow movements coupled with gentle squeezing of various body parts, from the hard dick in his hand to the taut thigh he had been feeling up earlier. Another loud groan and Ivan felt he could finally start moving in earnest, picking up speed and strength as they moved together. One of the reasons he physically liked Ludwig was the man could take all Ivan could give and not break; even now with bruising force on his ass and strong fingers digging into his hips, Ludwig was still going strong, calling for Ivan and grunting something intelligible before he climaxed in Ivan’s hand. The tightening around himself caused an almost instant reaction in Ivan and he focused on moving in and out as quickly and roughly as he could, all but missing the whimpers from Ludwig as he felt the strong after affects on sensitive skin and flesh.

When he was done, Ivan pulled out and patted Ludwig’s hip gently, helping his boyfriend up so they could go shower. Naturally Ludwig was molested in the shower too, but now that he was feeling more relaxed, Ludwig returned the favor, kissing and caressing Ivan just as much as he was being kissed and caressed. They even dried each other off and went for round two on the edge of the tub, Ludwig getting Ivan down on his knees so he could be sucked off. It was an easy clean up and the toothbrushes were right there, allowing them to brush their teeth so they could get right back into bed. Ludwig had to be a spoilsport and put the lube away in the bedside drawer. Ivan pretended to pout as Ludwig turned off the lights but once in the dark he smiled. The tube was still well within reach and what if Ludwig needed more relaxation during the night? He’d be an awful boyfriend if he didn’t help them both out, right?


End file.
